Fables and Fairy Tales
by prettiest in pink
Summary: one shot; Aragorn tells Arwen a story of men before he sets off for Bree...please review :o) (fluff warning..may need to consult a dentist after reading ;)


Disclaimer: Don't sue me…please…

**_Fables and Fairy Tales_**

They sat entwined in each other's arms as the flaming red sun set into the western sky off the shore of river Imladris.  Aragorn leaned against the rock and held the woman in his arms firmly.  There was childish fear in his mind that she would vanish if he loosened his grasp.

He was marveled by the beauty of the landscape but even the surroundings of the great Elvin city dulled in comparison to his Evenstar.

They had run off together, for the time being at least.  They forget what tomorrow was to bring and the sorrow the days past, all they wanted, all they needed was to feel the other's presence.

They had narrowly avoided the ever watchful eye of Elrond and now relaxed in one another's arms outside the border of Rivendell.  He knew if Elrond found them he would be deathly mad.  They were outside the protection of the Elves and the danger of Orcs grew steadily each day but Arwen had begged him to take her to the deserted hill top near the river and deny a request made by the fair maiden was something Aragorn had learned long ago he could not do.

He gazed at his surroundings, as a youth he had come here when his thoughts became too much.  The trees grew tall and the forests nearby thick.  One could drift astray in the darkness of night and never return but there was always the light of the city to lead the lost home.  He had not returned to this spot since he had begun to roam the North.  He had not wanted the place tainted by his crimes but the Lady Arwen had asked and he could not deny.

"Tell me a fable Estel.  A happy one, I fear I cannot handle much more sadness."

He knew this day had been hard for her.  He had only just returned from his journeys in the Wild when Elrond had told him he was to leave for the city of Bree within the next day.  And so they disappeared together to find some peace before the morning came and they had to part once again.

"I can think of other things that can occupy our time Arwen," he smiled smugly and kissed her neck tenderly as she gave him a gentle shove.

"No I want to hear a fairy tale.  Tell me a story of men; I have never heard one before."

He smiled and mentally went through the few fables he remembered his mother telling him as a child and finally chose one of his favorites but decided it would be better with a twist.

"There once was a fair maiden who lived in the highest room of the tallest tower in all of Middle Earth.  You see she was the most beautiful creature on all of the earth.  Her hair was like silk and her skin like satin.  Her eyes were such a shade of blue one could drown happily in them.  She had the power to dim the stars with her beauty and the sun and moon both were jealous of her undying beauty.  But her father was an unkind man who believed his daughter would make the wrong decisions about her life and so he had locked her up in the highest room of the tallest tower.  OW…" Aragorn stopped and rubbed his rib, "that hurt!"

"Well that's what you get for speaking ill of the lord of the Elves.  You know he means well," she glared at him but her anger washed away quickly as his lips met hers, a sign of an apology.

"Ok, ok.  Her father was a nice man, just a little protective," Arwen smiled broadly and so Aragorn continued, "Many days passed and the maiden waited for a man to come and rescue her.  And many men came but each lacked something the fair maiden seeked.  Finally one day a man came who was worthy of the beauty.  He was the most handsome man in all of Middle Earth.  He was tall and was naturally wonderful.  His eyes were such that any woman who stared into them was lost instantly.  No one could deny his requests once laying their eyes upon him."

"You know Aragorn.  I've always liked fiction.  I mean this character you speak of, there is no such man in ALL of Middle Earth."

"Well, you see it is fiction because such a maiden has never existed.  The man, on the other hand, I could believe."

Arwen frowned but commented nothing and so Aragon continued his story.

"The man already had a large following of extraordinary women already but he desired the guarded princess.  And so each night the two spent the hours talking and dreaming of the other's embrace.  Many moons passed and the maiden passed the time not spent with her love making a rope for the man to rescue her with.  Finally the maiden finished and draped the rope outside her window.  Each day this maiden would hang the rope from her window and the man would start to climb.  But half way up the rope the maiden's father would arrive and give the man a task to handle.  The young man would have ignored the girl's father but he knew one day he would the man's son in law and it was better to keep bridges than burn them.  And so each day the man went out and completed the task at hand.  All this was much to the father's dismay, for he thought that the man was unworthy of his daughter and would therefore fail at each task he was given," he stopped as Arwen shoved him in his side once again, "Ow!  You know that hurts Arwen…"

"My father never thought you were going to fail.  What would give you that impression?"  She sat up stiff, her face away from Aragorn's but he knew she wore an expression of steel upon her face.

"Didn't want me to fail you say.  What about the time he sent me out to the battle against the dragon?"

"You are such a strong fighter Aragorn, I'm sure you and you're men handled it quite easily."

Aragorn frowned, "He sent me alone."  
Arwen's expression faltered but she quickly recomposed herself, "Well I am sure it wasn't big, probably just a baby."  
"It was 23 feet tall with three heads AND its eggs had just hatched.  Have you ever seen a 23 feet, three headed dragon charging at you because it thinks you're after its children?"

Arwen scowled, this was as close as the elf would come to admitting she was wrong, "I suppose you are right…"

She leaned back into Aragorn's arms.  He tried to resist but such an attempt was futile for his arms could not help but hold the lady Arwen in their embrace when she so willing went into them.

"And who said this story was about us?"

"True, its fiction.  Forgive me Estel, I forget from time to time."  It was not a true apology for her she followed the comment with a whole hearted laugh.  
"Well, the man kept coming back from his tasks and eventually the father had to give in because all the creatures lay slain.  The father conceded and the two married and had thirty eight children.  The end."

Arwen sat up quickly as though she had been stunned.

"Oh Valar, thirty eight children," she said as she turned and faced Aragorn, "Now I know you are talking of fiction."

She grinned again and leaned into his arms, "Well, that was the best fairy tale of men I have ever heard, though it is the only one I have heard.  Still, it is one we can tell our children."

Aragorn twisted Arwen until she was beneath him and giggling uncontrollably.

"Such dreams cannot be dreamt, Arwen, until other tasks are completed," he whispered into her pointed ears and began to lay kisses down Arwen's neck.  He could feel her shiver under his control though he knew she enjoyed it more than all else.

"Aragorn," the words slipped out of her mouth showing she had no desire for him to stop.  The greatest pleasure in all of Middle Earth was having Aragorn's hands roam her body.  She allowed for her mouth to find his and deepened their kisses.  The tone of her voice showed all she wanted but Aragorn leaned back.

"For your information Lady Arwen I was talking about my task of going to Bree.  I do not know what dirty thoughts were running through your Elvin mind."

Aragorn sat up quickly and put on his best 'I am insulted face' for Arwen who still lay on the floor.  Her expression showed she was obviously hoping for more but quickly collected herself.

"I am sure you were talking of that Aragorn.  Though I would much prefer to have you talk of…" She leaned into his ear and whispered words only Aragorn could hear.  She leaned back and enjoyed the sight of Aragorn's face turning a bright shade of red.

"I did not know such an innocent Elf could know such words.  Would have such thoughts," he stopped for he did not know how to put what she had said into any other words.

"I have been alive for thousands of years Aragorn.  I have gained quite a bit of knowledge throughout this journey of mine," she leaned in again to whisper the words into his ear, giving him the same chills, and allowed her hand linger at his inner thigh.  Revenge was the second greatest pleasure in all of Middle Earth.

She got up and began walking back towards the city of Imladris, leaving a shocked Aragorn behind.

"Are you not going to escort me back to the city, Estel?"

Her comment shook him back into reality as he quickly got up and began to walk in stride with Arwen.

"I cannot wait for you to impart such knowledge upon me Lady Arwen," he said as he stopped her and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I would be honored.  Now come along," she said while taking his hand "I am sure ada is wondering where we have run off to."

The two walked together through the woods and into the city.  The night would not be forgotten and promises made would be kept, that Aragorn was sure of….

A/N: Muuaahhaaa...i hope u like "dirty" arwen (I mean she has been alive for like two thousand years…there has to some pent up tension ;).  The fairy tale at the beginning was originally "Rapunzel," though my version isn't as Grimm (I think that's a pun).  I don't own "Rapunzel" (or her hair) so don't sue me for that (thanks :)

Hope u enjoyed reading my crazy muses for I enjoyed bringing them to you :)

And as always, hope u enjoyed and please review :o)


End file.
